Lost and Found
by auldtimer
Summary: Used to love this show, and used to love to write..out of practice so thought I'd combine the two, trip down memory lane and flex the writing muscle again!


The young blonde woman sighed deeply as she dropped the heavy file into her out tray. Picking up the phone she dialled a 3 digit number, tapping her pen impatiently as it rang out. As soon as she heard the receiver pick up at the other end she began to speak. "Bob? It's Chris. The last of the paperwork is done, can you send the courier up, it needs to go ASAP?" She nodded to herself as she heard the discussion start up in an office at the far end of the building.

"Sure thing Chris, Mike's on his way" Came the eventual reply. "Uh Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you doin'? How's the boss doing? We're all kinda shook up down here, guess the whole office is..but he..well, you know..CJ..well.."

"I know Bob" Chris said softly, "and yeah the whole office is in shock right now, just not sinking in. I'm kinda numb, keeping busy helps, but as for Houston..he has just lost interest in everything! All he does is come in to the office and use Baby to search the news, then he rings the Coastgurad again, then the Police in the Bahamas. When he hears the same information he has heard every day for the last two weeks he goes and pours himself a drink, walks out on to the patio, and stands staring into space for a while, he comes in, sits in her office for a while longer, then goes home! He barely speaks to me, I can't get him to check any of these files...and..and..oh sorry Bob, I'm rambling..!"

Bob chuckled. "No Chris, it's fine, I did ask after all! So, he's taking it badly huh? Guess we knew he would! Anything we can do to help d'ya think"

"I wish there was Bob, cos if there was I wudda done it days ago!"

"Okay, but you let me know if anything comes up..or if you hear anything, anything at all. She is special to all of us y'know, gave a lot of us a second chance..we all owe her!"

C hris thanked him, and agreed to keep in touch before hanging up. Five minutes later the courier had arrived, signed the receipt and set off to make his delivery. It gave Chris a break, the first time all day she had not been working to a deadline, and the first time she could make herself a coffee and let her mind wander. The office was so quiet, it wasn't natural. She was used to hearing laughter or the banter between her two bosses, occasionally the mild arguments to as the stubborn playful mind of Houston met his match in the equally stubborn and clever mind of CJ. Even the clatter of the keyboard as CJ worked on Baby, or her laptop, comforting familiar sounds that day to day Chris had barely noticed, but now..oh now she noticed, and how she missed them. Chewing her bottom lip slightly Chris walked up the steps that led from her small reception area workspace and into the main area. She turned right, but didn't go down the stairs to the lower level that held the gym and sauna, instead she made her way across towards the window and the room just to the side of it, pausing as she came to the closed door. Hesitating slightly she read the name plate, reaching out to gently caress the letters before turning the handle and stepping slowly into the office . Silence. So still, and so silent. It's not right, she thought as she slowly walked further into the brightly decorated room, it's just not right. You should be here CJ!

She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar sting of tears, gulping slightly as she opened them and glanced up at the array of silver photo frames and walked over to the bookcase they sat on. With a small smile she traced her finger along the side of each one. A smiling Chris standing in between CJ and Houston on the day they had made her an Executive Manager of Houston Industries, a big leap from secretary to one of the big bosses, but CJ had championed Chris from day one, paying for night school classes, helping her with her homework and explaining things in more detail so Chris could understand it, even letting Chris job shadow her to see how confidence and friendship could help make big business a lot less scary, and it had paid off to. Chris had finished top of her class, Houston and CJ had treated her to slap up lunch, then brought her back to the office to present her with her new ID card for the building and her new parking permit, each displaying her new job title

She moved on to the next frame, slightly bigger it held a copy of the front page of one of the many magazines that CJ had graced the cover of. Chris didn't know why this one was more special than the others, and there had been a lot of others, maybe it was cos it was such a nice photo, but CJ wasn't vain so Chris dismissed that idea with a shake of her head and a soft chuckle. Boy would CJ have been mad at me if I'd accused her of being vain, she thought as she stopped in front of the next picture. She picked this one up and studied it more closely. It was the best, and had always been her favourite photo of her two bosses, no, of her two friends, and it was the one that she always used on the rare occasions she teased CJ! Her mind flashed back to a vivid memory.

"_Look at it CJ" Chris was laughing as she waved the photo in front of the glamorous young woman seated at her desk and trying very hard to look serious, "how can you say that you two are just friends! I mean seriously! Just look! The love you two have for each..well, it's there for all to see..plain as your nose!"_

_CJ laughed as she reached out and snatched the photo frame from her friends grasp. "No!" she said in her slow Texan drawl, "what y'all see is two friends ridin' their horses on the most perfect summers mornin'. We were laughin' so hard cos Houstons horse had let rip and I had blamed him! Bo just timed it so well, that's all you see..not two lovebirds! I'm tellin' ya Chris..me and Houston, friends..that's it"_

_Chris snatched the photo back and looked at it again. She looked back at CJ and said smugly, "I don't care what you say..you mark my words, one day..and one day not too far in the future..you and Houston will realise what everybody else already KNOWS, and you'll see..I'll be dancin' at your wedding..and you Miss Parsons will be eatin' humble pie instead of wedding cake!" _

The memory faded, and Chris hugged the frame to her and took a deep breath. She could almost detect the last lingering scent of CJs favourite perfume, but knew it was just her imagination and a large dose of wishful thinking.

"What the hell are you doin' in here?"

Chris yelped and jumped slightly, looking over her shoulder she saw Houston framed in the doorway, he was pale and unshaved, his normally perfect hair was wild, his shirt rumpled and creased. "Well?" he asked

Chris blinked and shook her head. "Wha..what?" She stammered as Houston stepped nearer to her.

"I said, what, the , hell, are, you doin' here? Why are you in her office? You got no right to be in here, I don't want you in here y'got it? Get outta here! NOW!"

Chris pushed passed him and made for the open doorway, but Houston reached out and grabbed her arm. "OW! Houston..you're hurting me!"

"Wotcha got there" he muttered as he tried to grab the frame from her arms.."wotcha got, it's not yours..give it back.."

"Houston!" Chris yelled, gasping out loud as instinctively she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. She froze as she gazed up at him, holding her breath, not sure what he would do

He looked stunned, shell shocked. Suddenly he looked at his hand gripping her arm, and quickly released her, taking two big steps back his eyes locked on hers now as he whispered, "God, Chris..I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..I'm..I..oh hell" He looked at her arm he realised she was rubbing it. "Did I hurt you?" He gasped, "do you need a doctor..here" he turned round and grabbed a chair from behind him, "sit down, do you need a drink? A Brandy? Yeah, I'll get you a Brandy..wait there, just you ..wait there"

Chris watched as Houston bounded out of the door and made his way to the bar, she didn't want to stay in CJs office if it was going to upset him so she quietly followed him out, closing the door behind her and making her way to the large couch. She sat down and continued to study Houston. He was thinner, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him eat and from the look of it he hadn't been, the unshaven look normally suited him in a cheeky cowboy kinda way but at the moment it made him look tired and haggard, the dark circles under his eyes stood out all the more because of his palour..the normally healthy tan long gone. I should be angry, she thought as she rubbed at her arm, and instead I just want to take his pain away, now I know what a broken heart looks like..oh CJ, I knew I was right, he loves you..no friend would mourn like this!

Houston was dragging in slow deep breaths, horrified at what he had done, stunned at his own lack of control. Chris! He had yelled at Chris! Hell, not just yelled, he had hurt her! And for what? Going in to an office! CJs office. With another deep breath he glanced up at the closed door and realised that Chris had followed him out, and was grateful . Every time he stepped beyond that closed door he expected to see CJ..her hair flowing down, her eyes scrunched in concentration..her laughter as he playfully teased and cajoled her into leaving whatever file she was working on behind to come help him with a case..an adventure together..the two of them, his best friend, always by his side. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly as so many memories crowded into his head..CJ laughing, CJ swimming, CJ riding, CJ..

"Houston? You ok?"

His eyes snapped open, and with a start he realised Chris was now standing in front of him. She reached out and rested her hand on his. "Come on, let's sit down" She took her brandy glass from him and guided him to the couch.

"You're being nice to me" Houston said hoarsely, "and I don't deserve it. I hurt you Chris, I'm so sorry..I just dunno what happened!"

"It's ok, I understand. I'm not mad..honest! You're tired Houston, and when did you last eat?"

He shook his head slightly, and took a sip of the Brandy he had poured for himself. Gently he took the photo frame off her, she had forgotten she had it, and with sad eyes he studied every detail of the photo in it. " Can't sleep Chris," he finally whispered, " and I sure aint hungry. There's only one thing I want..and that's CJ!" He reached forward and switched Baby on, the keyboard revolving up and the blinds closed and the screen hummed into life.

Chris sank back into the couch and gazed up at the almond shape eyes beaming back at her from the article on display. FAMED LA ATTORNEY LOST IN PLANE CRASH read the headlines, one of so many that had splashed across the newspapers and TV screens the day after CJs plane had crashed into the sea enroute home from her business trip to the Bahamas, a trip Chris should have gone on with her but for CJ saying that she would rather Chris fly direct to Miami and start the ball rolling there on another merger. As Houston clicked and reread more of the headlines from the following few days her mind drifted back to how it had happened. Chris had landed in Miami on Sunday evening, CJ was due late Sunday night. By the time the sun had risen on a hot Monday morning, Chris was worried, CJ was never late and on the rare occasions she was delayed she would find a way to get a message through. So, in a city of strangers and with a big business meeting less than four hours away Chris had begun to feel scared. She had rung Houston and spoken to his Uncle Roy, Houston it seemed was heading to Miami to surprise CJ, planning to whisk her off to his ranch back home in Texas for a little vacation. Roy had assured her that everything was fine, that there had been some bad weather in the Bahamas, communication was down and more than likely CJs flight was delayed, he told Chris to go the meeting and knock 'em dead..do CJ proud, and she had. Her first big solo negotiation had gone so well that the paperwork would be signed and sealed within a week, CJ had done so much ground work that the rest had been a formality.

Chris had practically danced with joy as she made her way to the reception desk to ring Roy and let him know, but as soon as she heard his voice she had gone cold. "Bad news", he had said, "real bad. CJs flight took off on time, the storm wasn't even a skirmish then! She didn't make it Chris...the radar..the plane..just..disappeared! They're starting search and rescue for them now..but there are two fishing boats missing as well, and a smaller pane, too big an area..Chris..we may never find her!" The rest of her memory for that Monday became blurred. She knew she had waited for Houston to arrive in his jet, as he was piloting Roy had not wanted to radio it through as he flew in, so it was down to Chris to tell him. She had rung an old friend, Vince Novelli, Roy had given her the number. He had been at the airport with her and he was the one who broke the news, he had arranged for a pilot to come and fly them back in Houstons jet, Novelli and his mother had flown back with them. As soon as their plane had landed they had been met by Lt Hoyt, with a police escort they had driven to the office and Houston had started with his phone calls. He had wanted to fly down there but the local police had advised against it, saying they would call him if needed, the Coastguard had been Houstons next call..again he had made them promise to keep him in the loop, and they had right up to last Friday. As if on cue Chris looked back up at the screen in front of her. SEARCH CALLED OFF FOR MISSING LA ATTORNEY, the first few lines said it all..telling how the search had proved pointless, all they had found was wreckage, they could not even determine where the wreckage was from, so the decision had been made to call off all search and rescue teams, and list those missing as dead, including the Vice President of Houston Industries, LA attorney Miss CJ Parsons.

Houston zoomed in on CJs face. "Forget just how beautiful she is" he whispered, " and don't think I ever told her. So many things I never told her y'know..thought I had all the time in the world, thought she would always be there for me, would always be there with me. Wanna know summin' Chris?" He looked over his shoulder at her and before she could reply he said "I loved her, like no other, I loved her. And I was too dumb, and too stubborn..too AFRAID of losing her to tell her..and what did that get me? I lost her anyway..and it hurts Chris, really hurts" He took a deep breath and sat up straight. "She's really gone hasn't she?"

Chris couldn't stop her tears as she nodded slowly. "Yeah Houston, she's gone, we lost her"

"Uh huh..well..only thing we can do now..is throw a party!"

Chris looked stunned, her mouth gaped on as she stammered " A PARTY!"

Houston ran his hands through his hair. "Yep, a big ole Texan party..celebrate the life 'n' times of CJ Parsons! Mama Novelli is still here in LA, she used to love to cook for CJ..so maybe she can help..we'll have it at the ranch cos that's were CJ preferred to be..and we'll get everyone over, just how she liked it, friends an' family.."

Chris didn't know if she loved or hated the idea, she wasn't even sure if Houston knew what he was saying, but his face was glowing as he listed all of CJs favourite things and favourite people. She looked up as the elevator pinged, and raced over to greet Roy, he looks old she thought quickly as she planted a light kiss on his cheek. Roy looked at her with his watery blue eyes. "What's goin' on?" he asked as he looked at Houston, now feverishly scribbling notes on the back of an old file cover.

"He's planning a party" Chris told him,"for CJ!"

"Uh huh..ooookay!" Roy walked towards the couch and flopped down next to his nephew. Without saying a word he reached over and took the pen from Houstons hand and put it on the table, then took hold of the hand and waited. "She left me Uncle Roy, she left me!" Roy held Houstons hand tight as slowly the grief washed over him, his body shook and his lips trembled. The cry he let out was one of pain and anguish, the tears that followed could not be stopped, and Roy just sat, and held his hand, his own eyes brimming his jaw firmly clenched.

Chris retreated back to her own office, closing the door behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she sat at her desk and stared into space. The phone seemed to be ringing from miles away, almost absent mindedly she groped along the desk and listlessly reached for the receiver. "Hello" she said, suddenly realising she had picked up the call, "hello" she said more firmly, "Houston Industries"

Houston had finally got himself under control and was taking a large gulp of Brandy when Chris came bursting back through the door. "The plane Houston," she yelled, "they've found her plane!"

Less than 30 minutes later and a now showered and shaved Houston was piloting his helicopter to the airport, his passport in his pocket, and his heart full of hope. Chris had rung ahead, his jet would be fuelled and ready for them as soon as he landed, the flight plan was being logged by one of his pilots, having decided that he could sleep on the way so he would be refreshed once they reached their destination. Hoyt had gone over to Houstons place and packed a few more bits and pieces for him, he and Vince Novelli were going to meet Houston and Roy at the jet, they were going with them. We're coming CJ, Houston thought with a grin as he urged the chopper to fly that bit quicker, just you hold on cos we're coming.

The heat and humidity in the jungle was intense, draining, but the dark haired woman was determined to battle on. Her leg was bandaged, dried blood showing how deep the wound beneath was, she had a cut deep in her side just above her hip that was healing slowly, and a cut above her right eye was taped up with gauze and banaids, but again traces of blood seeping through would tell anyone that the wound was healing slowly. She winced as small branch caught her bare shoulder, making her twist and jar at her hip. Her leg throbbed and she had picked up a sturdy stick to help her, she should be resting it, but the others needed help, she had no choice but to carry on. She knew there was a clearing just ahead, when she reached that she could rest, the pool was just to the side, water, fresh water, that was her goal. She had four plastic bottles tied together and strung over her shoulder, they didn't hold much, but it was all they had to use, and all she could carry. She had set a few crude traps by the edge of the clearing, already she could see that one was empty, the others though held treasure. She would collect her spoils on the way back, she thought, save time and energy. Looked like wild guinea fowl, and whilst she did not relish the idea of killing the birds they would make a pleasant and necessary change from berries and wild rice! She sat on a rock, just shaded slightly and with a tiny hint of a breeze, she stretched her injured leg in front of her, crying out slightly at the pain that sliced down. It should be healing, she thought, but the humidity just keeps irritating it, not exactly like County Hospital out here! Her head dropped forward, she was beyond tired, and she could feel herself slipping to the floor, a quick nap won't hurt she thought as she drifted off.

"_Houston, it's beautiful out here! Let's never go back" She laughed as Houston brought his horse in line with hers, she was the better rider and had taken off at a gallop, leaving him standing in her dust. _

"_I agree" he said with a wicked grin, "and I would, 'cept I have an ogre for a vice president! She works me too hard and never let's me have any fun!"_

"_Fun! Houston, you have nuthin' BUT fun!" _

"_Not the kinda o' fun I'd like to be havin'!" The wicked grin grew wider as he wiggled his eyebrows _

"_Oh you have a whole black book of THAT kinda fun" she said, "and I am powerless to stop you"_

_She had seen how he turned away, his face losing the wicked mischief making, replaced by a soft almost wistful look, so she stared straight ahead, eyes fixed on the wagon parked up ahead, she always got confused by his wistful look, couldn't decide if he was flirting or teasing..too scared to ask. "Well, y'know CJ," she heard him mutter," that aint strictly true, you aint powerless, fact is..you're the most powerful woman in my life..CJ..I..well..CJ.."_

_She coughed and looked away in disgust. "Houston! What on earth! Argh! What have you been eating for breakfast..oh, that smell!" _

"_Wha...what? What smell..I.."Houston gagged as a rancid smell wafted round him. "It was ma horse CJ!" he cried out, "ma horse...not me! Oh..gagh..oohwee, that's rough! Hey...you thought that was me? Seriously! CJ!"_

_She laughed, she knew it wasn't him, but the conversation had been in danger of becoming serious, and it was too early in the morning for that..so the diversion had been welcome..almost! He saw the mischief in her eyes and reached over to softly punch her..missed and nearly fell off his horse. CJ laughed harder, her eyes glowing more brightly than he had ever seen before, he smiled, gazing at her in a way that made her feel..well, not like a friend should feel, she was tempted to say something as their smiling gaze lingered. Maybe it was all too soon after Elizabeth, maybe it would never be the right time, CJ had brought him to the ranch to heal but had noticed more and more that the teasing between them was changing, but she didn't know, couldn't tell if it was just her imagination. Houston wasn't the only one who had to deal with some life changing facts after his near miss marriage, the fall out from it had her questioning how she felt about him, questioning if she could stay his friend forever..would that be enough for her, would it be all she could hope for or all she really wanted..or was it time to leave, make a life for herself outside of Houstons shadow, find someone who loved her as more than a friend, someone she could love as much as Houston. She couldn't stand by again and watch him marry someone else, it had been too painful, but was that because she really loved Houston, or was she just mourning the loss of the life she had with him, the fun they had..just the two off them. "Houston," she whispered_

"_Oh c'ah...ugh..Jasper! Again!" Houstons horse was on a roll, and CJ was grateful for the narrow escape. The two of them looked at each other and laughed, just as Bo snapped a picture._

"_One for the scrap book" Bo said as he waved his hand at them,"now scoot a bit closer, wanna try for a better one" Click_

Click again, her eyes flew open. The jungle was full of strange sounds, she had learnt that in the last few days, weeks..she didn't know..but that last sound..click..there it was again, coming from her right. She pushed herself back against the rock, hiding, and peered cautiously ahead. Then she heard soft voices, familiar maybe, no too far away to tell. They weren't the voices of the others, besides they couldn't make it this far, she was the only one who could still walk. Click..no..not click..more of a swish. Someone was cutting through the dense jungle, she hadn't been able to venture in that direction, it was too dense, too dangerous, but someone was heading towards her. Her mouth went dry, and she reached down to the small knife attached to her belt, she had wandered how long it would take for them to find the wreckage, how long before they knew they hadn't succeeded in killing them all, now were they back? Here to finish what they had started. She glanced at the pathway she had followed to the clearing, if she ran could she get back in time to warn the others? She shifted position, ready to run, but her body ached and she knew she wouldn't make it in time. She could stay hidden, maybe they wouldn't spot her, but what about the others? Defenceless, injured, easy targets. The traps! No, she thought, they see them they'll know we're close! They'll know anyway, she told herself..they'd know you would have to find water. She jumped slightly, the last noise was close, she could hear their feet trample the undergrowth.

"I can see a clearing ahead, " a man called out, "we should rest a while, wait till it's a bit cooler before we go on?"

"No," came the quick reply, "we go on..whilst we have daylight. Get's dark real quick out here"

She held her breath, the voice..the last voice..so familiar. She thought she recognised the first voice, but the second one! "Stop it" she muttered to herself, "wishful thinking..that's all!". Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she watched the blade slice through, opening a curtain onto the clearing. Click, and there they were. She gasped. Slowly, and shakely she rose to her feet and stepped out from her hiding place. The movement caught the mens attention. They all froze, seemed like forever, then suddenly the tallest man of the group was running across the clearance towards her.

She cried out as he grabbed her into a bear hug, he quickly stepped back and looked at her, his hand gently stroked her cheek before cupping the side of her face. Instinctively she turned her head slightly, nuzzling the hold, he gave a slow grin as he stepped nearer again, brough his other hand to hold her waist and pulled her tight. He was kissing her before she had a chance to say a word. A kiss so deep and so full of longing she could feel her legs begin to buckle. He broke the kiss and leaned back a fraction, gazing in her eyes as he slowly caressed the back of her neck, he leaned towards unable to stop himself, and slowly kissed her again, his fingers tangling into her hair as he felt her respond. He pulled back and rested his forehead on the top of her head, both arms now holding her, gently rocking her. "CJ," he whispered

"Miss me pardner?" she whispered back as she stepped back from his hug, but took both his hands in hers as she looked him straight in the eye and gave him a slow sexy smile.

Even with a grubby face and a plaster above her eye that look did something to Houston, and he decided it was now or never. "Pardner huh? I don't think so, not anymore"

Her smile faultered a little as she tried to read his expression. "Houston?

He met her gaze and slowly reached up to cup her face in his hand again. "Can't be your pardner no more CJ, it's not enough, hasn't been for a while..but it took losing you to make me see. Can't you lose you again, not ever..so ya see CJ..you gonna have to be my wife..cos that's the only way I know I'll be sure to always have you with me"

CJ gave a little laugh" Houston, this is ridiculous! We're in a jungle! It's the humidity got you that's all! Besides..IF..and I do mean if..if you were to propose to me for real it would have to be down on one knee, some place real romantic..and a ring..a ring would be good. And i sure as hell would be wearing something better than this!" she waved her hand down at the torn trousers and sleeveless shirt, and for the first time Houston noticed the bandages.

"CJ! You're hurt! Why didn't you say" he asked quickly as he looked her over

"You din't gimme much of a chance macho man before you came in and ..well" she gave a shy smile, blushing slightly as she remembered how she had responded

Houston coughed and scuffed at the ground with his shoe, making her smile as she thought how boyish he looked. She looked over his shoulder as she heard a polite cough

"Can we intrude or is this a purely personal moment?" Novellis' eyes sparkled with happiness as he pushed Houston out of the way and gave CJ a big hug, concern written across his face as he saw how she winced. "Where else you hurt honey?" He started to pat her down, stopping as Houston growled softly I'll do that pal!

"Not until I have had a hug!" Hoyt said as he carefully hugged CJ across the shoulders, taking care not to hurt her. "Came along way to find you Miss Parsons, sure glad you're alive! Are you the only one?"

CJ gasped, in all the excitement she had forgotten the others and the reason for her trip through the jungle. "Water, Iwas fetching the water! Oh, and the traps..they need food Houston!"

"The birds need feeding?" Houston looked confused

"No! The others, they're hurt so I have to come for the water..caught some birds for supper..I have to get back, they need me!"

Hoyt chuckled. "Guess that answers my question then. How many others CJ? Did you all make it out?"

CJ shook her head. "No", she said softly, "the pilot was killed first..two others didn't survive the crash. I tried, I tried to land it, but I had no real control, the plane was too badly damaged..I just couldn't do anymore..I tried..oh Houston..I tried!"

Hoyt and Novelli were both looking at each other whilst Houston asked her, "The pilot was killed first CJ? Do you mean he died in the accident?"

"It wasn't an accident Houston, there were two helicopters, they came from nowhere, started shooting at the plane..they were shooting us down! The pilot got hit..he was killed out right..we pulled him way from the controls and I took over..but they shot the plane up real bad and I couldn't control it..all I could do was glide her in and pray..wasn't enough for all of us!"

Houston held her tight, and nodded as Hoyt used his radio to tell the search teams their location, Novelli started to head towards the direction CJ had pointed him in..water and first kit at the ready. Houston should have helped, but he was right were he belonged, holding the woman he loved in his arms, and there was no way he was moving.

Chris was pacing, she was not alone! Mama Rosa Novelli was pacing in the opposite direction, Rosay in one hand the other gesticulating widely as she asked again "Where are they? What keeps them so long? What did Houston tell you, is my CJ really ok, you're not lying to me to protect me. Why he take to hospital, why he no bring her right home to her Mama Rosa...is not right, whay she not home yet?"

Chris walked up to the older lady and rested her hand on her shoulder, repeating again what she had told her almost a dozen times since Houston had called to say they had landed. "CJ was pretty banged up by the crash, living in the jungle didn't help, so after they finally said she was fit to leave hospital and fly home it was with the proviso that as soon as she landed she go straight to hospital here for another check up. It's routine Mama, you'll see..CJ is fine, she's home...she's alive, she's home..and..."

"And she's right here. You talking about me again?" The two woman spun round and gasped as they saw CJ standing just in front of the elevator. She had a small bandage over her eye and was balancing on elbow crutches, but the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes showed how happy she was to be home.

Mama Novelli bustled forward, took both CJs hands in hers and bent to kiss them, nearly knocking CJ off balance, but for Houstons steadying hand firmly placed in the small of her back, something the shrewd wise Mama didn't miss. With a contented sigh she gently patted CJs cheek "I knew all along you not dead, felt it in my heart, I knew ..Rosa knew!" She pulled CJs down a fraction so she could whisper, she thought, into CJs ear "so, now you home and you see how Houston love you..how long before you start making babies?"

CJ nearly fell off her crutches, and didn't know whether to laugh or blush, so did a little of both. Chris came to her rescue as she moved the little lady out of the way and gave her friend a welcome home hug. "Come on", she said as she edged Houston aside and started to help CJ inside, "I've got a surprise lined up for you!" She took CJ to her own office, laughing a little as CJ failed to negotiate the small step up to the door and nearly falling in. "That keen to be back huh?"

With a chuckle CJ eased into her chair and let out a contented sigh. "Should I say home sweet home when I'm on my office?" She asked, only half joking, "I guess I should be grateful not to have a mountain of paperwork to meet me...thanks Chris! Houston told me about Miami..told me how you've been holding the fort here to..more grateful than I can say"

"The don't say! CJ, I owe you so much...all you've done for me, the way you've always been there for me..you're not my boss..you're my friend..and I'm so glad you're home. Now..before we get to soppy..that surprise"..she walked over to the small door that led to CJ's personal area, a small lounde and bedroom, a small bathroom and a wardrobe full of spare clothes, from jeans to evening gowns..always had to be prepared when Houston was in your life!

CJ stood up and hopped over to the open door, curiousity had got the better of her when she heard a zip beiong opened. She gasped as Chris held up a beautiful white gown, the slinky sort with the small straps and glittery details that CJ loved . "Wow! You going some place special?" she laughed

"Nope" Her friend carried the dress to her, "this is for you..to wear..now! Come on..can't wait to see it on!2 With an almost childlike enthusiasm the two giggled as Chris helped CJ change, she helped with her hair, and refreshed her make up before stepping back to declare.."perfect"

"Well thanks, but for what? You getting changed to? There a party? " CJ was not really ready for a party, but figured that if they had organised one she could at least be gracious, and try to have fun! "Aw c'mon Chris..tell me..what y'all got planned?"

Chris just smirked, checked CJ over one more time..declared her ready ..and guided her out of the office door. CJ looked around, by the time she turned to look back at Chris her friend had vanished. Puzzled CJ hobbled towards the bar, "Houston? You there? Where is everyone?"

"It's just me"

CJ saw Houston step in from the patio. She swallowed as she saw he was wearing a tux, and looked fine, dam fine. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek, before lifting her off her feet and carrying her out on to the terrace. CJ laughed as she saw the table set in the corner, candles blazing, the smell of Mamas cooking wafting through the air. She smiled up at him and gently stroked his face. "Thanks Houston" she said softly.

"Don't thank me yet, " he said as he lowered her to her seat, "not till you know what his is all about. Now, I know you were pretty banged up when we found you, and I know I came at you like some lovelorn teenager, but I asked you a question..and I meant it! Now I know you weren't sure, and I know that I haven't mentioned it since, cos I heard what you said, and I wanted to get it right..and I want you to be as sure as I am..so I'm hoping you've at least been thinking about it all...so..uh.." he gave a small cough, then crouched down on one knee in front of her, he took her hands in his and softly asked, "CJ Parsons, I love you...I got the food, I got the clothes ..", he reached into his pocket and pulled out the most perfect diamond ring she had ever seen, "now tell me..do I get the girl? CJ..will ya marry me"

She slowly bent towards him, pulling his face up with her now free hand she kissed him, before whispering, "well pardner, how could I ever turn you down?"

"That's a yes?" he gasped

"That's a yes!" she laughed. Laughing more as he placed the ring on her finger and showered her with light kisses before planting the most passionate kiss she had ever had firmly on her lips.

Suddenly Houston yelled out "She said YES!" The next thing CJ knew was the terrace filling with people, the Novellis, Hoyt and his family...Murray. .yes even Murray..they were all there, all laughing and toasting the happy couple.

Roy saw Houston step back a little and went to put his arms around his shoulders. "Don't look so worried son, " he said," she's fine, she's safe..and she's right were she belongs..with you. I'm proud of you y'know..for not giving up, not letting her go...and I'm more than a little happy you two are finally together..makes my heart soar..I love you Houston..and I love CJ..you made an old man very happy!"

Houston hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Roy, but ya see..I got CJ back, and I don't wanna lose her again..."

"You won't"

"No Uncle Roy, I won't...but to be sure, I gotta find out who shot down CJs plane, and why!"

Roy watched asHouston walked back to CJ and crouched next to her, kissing her gently on the cheek and whispering, "that's for now..wait till later!" He laughed as Chris proposed a toast, ending with..when do I order the humble pie y'all be eatin' for your wedding cake", and he cheered and clapped as Houston picked CJ up in his arms to waltz around terrace with her..laughing more as CJ said "even when you're carrying me I'm a better dancer than you Houston..wait till I'm back on my feet properly..I'll show you some moves!" and his nephew had replied "don't count on waitin' that long!" But his nephew had been right, and the same thing had been troubling Roy since CJ had told them what had happened. He looked again at the two of them together, so happy, and vowed that nothing would hurt them, as long as Roy Houston walked this earth he would protect them, he picked up his glass of champagne and with a small wink to the sky and his beloved Flo made a toast, tomorrow..I'm gonna make a start..and I'm gonna find out who did this, and with knowing look in Houstons direction he sipped his champagne before going over to hug CJ and welcome her in to the family


End file.
